Métodé
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Ia mempunyai metode untuk melayani. Karena seperti itulah esensi iblis dalam mengabdi. /RnR?


**A/N:** Fic berdasarkan anime season III episode 4. Modified canon. Implicit romance? Sebastian POV. Warning for typo(s), and… enjoy~!

**.**

**Métodé**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroshitsuji and Characters © Yana Toboso**

**Kuroshitsuji Anime: Book of Circus by A-1 Pictures**

**Cover © Kuroshituji Manga by Yana Toboso  
**

**.**

_**me·to·de**__ /métodé/ _n_**1**__ cara teratur yang digunakan untuk melaksanakan suatu pekerjaan agar tercapai sesuai dengan yang dikehendaki_

**.**

Matahari musim dingin telah terbit di ufuk timur. Sebastian Michaelis menyibak pintu masuk tenda dan berjalan keluar. Tenda nomor sembilan, tempat yang semenjak tadi malam menjadi kamar tidurnya bersama seorang Dewa Kematian, 'Tn. Suit'.

Peraturan di kediamannya kini berada mengharuskan setiap penghuni baru menyiapkan makanan bagi seluruh anggota senior. Dan itu artinya dia yang pemain termuda Noah's Ark Circus mesti turun ke dapur. Bukan masalah berat, ia biasa melakukannya. Memasak rupa-rupa hidangan atau menyamar seperti tujuan sebenarnya ia berkumpul di tengah para _badut_ sekarang. Namun, ia masih perlu memastikan satu-dua hal.

Dengan sikap tenang dan acuh Sebastian berjalan menuju dapur umum. Sorot matanya langsung menangkap sosok itu. Ciel Phantomhive mengenakan pakaian yang jauh dari kesan layak dan menimbulkan rasa kasihan—walau iblis sebenarnya tidak memiliki _perasaan_ demikian.

"Pakaian macam apa itu?" Sebastian memperhatikan satu lubang kancing kemeja tuannya yang terlewat dia benahi, juga selendang kumal yang dililit terlalu erat pada leher. "Sepertinya Anda belum terbiasa mengganti pakaian sendiri," komentarnya lalu memberikan senyuman angkuh selamat pagi. Membuat sang Tuan emosi, memang seperti itulah _cara_ ia menyapa.

Ciel sontak menghentikan pekerjaannya mengupas kulit kentang. Ia bangun dan berdiri memunggungi si Iblis.

"Aku buru-buru!" bentaknya ketus seperti biasa, mencari alasan.

"_Oya_, _oya_, kalau Anda membuat simpul mati akan sulit nanti melepaskannya," Sebastian dengan cakap membetulkan ikatan pada penutup mata Ciel. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Sembari melontarkan komentar basa-basi, memang dengan _cara_ itulah ia selalu menolongnya.

Ciel tersinggung ketika orang-orang di sekitar mereka, termasuk anak bermata biru cerah yang adalah kawan sekamarnya, menertawakan ia dan _butler_-nya. Seperti ibu dan anak, aku mereka.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti majikanmu ketika di sini, Sebastian!" bisik Ciel memerintah.

Ciel, kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu punya ego tinggi. Mana mungkin ia sudi ditertawakan di hadapan umum meskipun sekarang ia tengah berbaur dan menyamar sebagai sosok-yang-tak-memiliki-kedudukan-terpandang.

Sebastian menghela napas pelan. _Dasar orang-orang berjiwa rendah itu_.

"Saya mengerti," jawabnya. Tanpa mengulur waktu walau titahnya sering kali merepotkan, begitulah _cara_ ia ketika mematuhi perintahnya.

"Kalau begitu, Smile!" Sebastian memulai akting, menyebut nama panggung yang diperoleh Ciel, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan irisan kulit kentang yang bahkan lebih tebal dari dagingnya ini?"

"Eh…?" Ciel ikut melihat hasil kerjanya. Kentang, kulit, serta bagian daging kentang telah ia letakkan dalam wadah terpisah secara berantakan.

"Aduh, Smile! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" tanya si bocah bersurai cokelat yang juga baru menyadari, "Mana yang bisa dimakan kalau begini?"

"Maaf!"

Sebastian tersenyum, "Apa boleh buat. Kita punya ikan, jadi ayo kita goreng hingga garing dan kita buat _fish and chips_."

Memberikan senyum dan segera mencari jalan keluar, itulah _cara_ ia menyelamatkan tuannya dari kecerobohannya sendiri. Meski orang yang dimaksud menanggapi dengan air muka kecut, ia anggap itu sebagai 'terima kasih'.

.

"Makanan siaap…!"

Seruan tersebut menandakan Sebastian untuk mulai membagikan masakan buatannya pada antrian anggota pemain sirkus.

"Apa saya perlu menyisihkan sedikit untuk _Bocchan_?" pikirnya sambil menghidangkan piring pertama penuh berisi _fish and chips_. "Ah, tapi mungkin dia harus sedikit mandiri," putusnya setelah mengingat perintah sang majikan untuk tidak melayaninya sebagai _majikan_ sementara waktu.

"Minggiiir…!" bocah penuh semangat itu muncul dari belakang dan menarik Ciel menerobos antrian bersamanya.

"Ah, Anda datang! Ayo cepat kemari sebelum Anda kehabisan makanan, _Bocchan_!" Sebastian tersenyum geli mengakhiri percakapan solonya.

.

Hari menjelang siang. Cuaca sudah lebih hangat, namun masih terlalu dingin untuk memutuskan mandi di pemandian terbuka.

"Manusia itu nekat juga," Sebastian berjalan membawakan setumpuk handuk bersih. Kalau iblis sepertinya mungkin tidak masalah dengan guyuran air es. Tapi pengalaman hidup membuat ia tahu sampai mana batas ketahanan manusia berdasarkan golongan mereka. Intinya, ia khawatir Tuan Muda-nya yang lemah turut dipaksa mandi di tengah musim dingin begitu.

Semakin ia melangkah mendekati bilik kayu yang disebut '_shower_' tersebut, semakin terdengar jelas keributan yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Suara Ciel turut di antaranya.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku...!" tirai pintu pemandian tersibak. Ciel berlari tanpa menyadari—atau mungkin tak peduli—kehadiran Sebastian.

"Aah," Sebastian menghela napas lalu menoleh pada bocah pembuat onar di hadapannya dengan dagu terangkat dan pandangan menyipit. Untung si Iblis kini dalam kondisi berbaik hati. Ia sedang tak diizinkan untuk sembarangan melampiaskan kejengkelan. Ia terikat.

.

Miris sekali melihatnya duduk membenamkan kepala dan memeluk tubuh dalam balutan pakaian basah kuyup. Ciel bersembunyi di balik roda kayu salah satu kereta karavan. Memojokkan diri di tempat paling luar dari kompleks kemah dan tenda-tenda sirkus. Berbatasan langsung dari situ merupakan hutan kecil di pinggiran kota London, menambah udara semakin terasa menusuk. Sebastian menghampiri sosok yang menggigil hebat itu tanpa suara.

"Anda bisa kedinginan," ingatnya seraya menyelimuti Ciel dengan handuk putih, "Biar kuganti bajumu."

"…cukup."

"Ya?"

"Sudah cukup!" Ciel menengadah, manik matanya berpendar lelah, "Aku bisa hancur kalau begini terus!"

"_Oya_," begitulah komentar pertama Sebastian. Alisnya bertaut khawatir. Ia memejamkan mata, tersenyum. "Jadi Anda sudah mau menyerah? Anda memang kurang dalam hal bertahan seperti ini. Tapi menyerah seperti itu," Sebastian menatap tuan mudanya yang memeluk diri kian erat, "Bukan seperti _Anda_, Tuan Muda."

Sebastian tahu benar ucapannya terdengar menantang sekaligus merendahkan. Tapi seperti inilah _cara_ ia biasa melakukannya…

Ciel tersentak dan sejenak membisu.

"Bukan sepertiku, ya?" keangkuhan dalam nada bicaranya telah kembali. Ia bangkit. Sikapnya tampak begitu percaya diri, antara yakin dan _naïf_ dengan hasil akhir dari permainan kali ini.

"Memang seharusnya tidak begini," ujar Ciel, "Bagi Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive, untuk hidup seperti ini!" Ia menoleh pada Sebastian dengan pandangan penuh kuasa, "Ayo segera selesaikan urusan di sini, Sebastian!"

…seperti inilah _cara_ ia biasa melakukannya. Dengan _cara_ demikianlah ia selalu menyemangati dan membuatnya bangkit kembali.

"_Gyoi_," Sebastian menunduk patuh tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyuman puas. "Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi. Setelah semuanya selesai, saya akan segera menyiapkan air hangat di bak mandi Anda yang nyaman," lanjutnya tanpa terucap.

Hanya terhadap _Bocchan_ ia memiliki cara teratur. Ia mempunyai metode untuk melayani. Karena seperti itulah esensi iblis dalam mengabdi—atau mungkin saja, alasannya lebih dari itu.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**A/N: **Halloo~! Saya suka banyaaaak hal tentang Kuroshitsuji tapi belum banyaaaaak ngasih kontribusi ke fandom ini, hiksu. Saa, gambarimasu! yoroshiku! gambarimasu! yoroshiku! gambarimasu…! ...dia grogi.

**Review?**


End file.
